The dark side of the Moon
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: Gekko Hayate, Uzuki Yuga [real characters] Have a daughter, before Gekko is killed by Baki during the Chunin exams. Can Uzuki's love fight death? Hayate and his daughter share the love of the moon. Does it have a dark side?


The dark side of the moon

By

C0nfidentHinata

Author's note: Do you remember Gekko Hayate? He was the sick looking proter in the 3rd round of the chunin exams? He's the one that kept coughing. He even found out sand was going to attack leaf village, but Baki killed him no matter how good his crescent moon sword attack was. Well if you look on wikipedia, He had a lover! Her name is Uzuki Yugau. She is a ANBU with purple hair and refers to Kakashi as her senior ANBU. Well let's just say Uzuki got pregnant before Gekko died. This is there's daughters story.

Chapter One

It all happened under the Moonlight

It was dark. The only light was from the moon shining from the window, which casts shadows across the small room. Then she heard footsteps. She pulled the blanket up to her nose. She stared at the door. She was alone in the house. The front door of the house clicked open. The footsteps got closer to her room. The door slowly creaked open.

A women with long dark purple hair peaked through. Her red lips gave a cheerful smile even though the features of her face looked wore out and tired. The casting shadows made her look even older.

"Katja…" The women whispered her name. Katja slowly sat up indicating she was awake. The women nodded but then gave a painful wince. Katja gave a worried looked and slide the sheets off herself and made her way to the door. She gently pulled opened the door a bit more. The woman was holding her stomach. Her ANBU uniform was soaked with crimson blood.

"Mom!" She gasped. She felt her knees grow shaky and her hands get sweaty. Her mother coughed a bit and used the door to keep her self up. Katja shook her head. This couldn't be happening to her. Her mother was the only one she had. She felt tears grow in her eyes and she stood there. She didn't know what to do.

"Katja…" Her mother said again with a smile. "Mom…no…" Then her mother nodded then closed her eyes. Her body went limp and she lost balance. Katja tried her best to catch her mom. She clumsily set her mom on the floor then ran to her dresser. She dug in one of the drawers and pulled out her leaf head band. She tied it around her neck. She ran out of her room, careful not to step on her mother, and into the closet under the stairs.

She pulled out a sword and stuck it around her back. It was her fathers. It was Gekko Hayate's sword. She made sure it was on right then went back to her mother. She slowly lifted her up. Her mother was light, you had to be if you were a ANBU.

Katja finally got her mother on her back and stumbled to the door. She unlocked it and felt the cool breeze of the night. She looked up and the moon shined in her face. The moon was always pretty and always gave her courage and strength when she needed it. _Hayate_. It meant Moon.

She carried her mom through the empty street lit by moonlight to the hospital. Her mother's blood had soaked all over her clothes and the nurses thought they were both hurt. She quickly explained that they had to help her mother. They picked her mother up and put her on a stretcher.

Katja nodded and watched them carry her away.

"You can wait here for her" A pink haired nurse said with a smile. Her name tag read Sakura. It fit the nurse well.

Katja nodded and sat down on a random seat. She pulled out the sword and studied it. It was all she had left of her father. He was killed. No one knew who killed him. Her mother said he was strong, but he was sick most of the time.

Every time her mother talked about him, she felt like she knew him. She really missed him.

"Excuse me, can you please put that away?" Sakura the nurse said. Katja nodded and put it in the case. Then she got up and walked out the hospital doors into the night again.

She leaned against the hospital wall. She took out the sword again. It shone in the moonlight perfectly. She never knew her father, but if he was here, she knew what he'd say.

"_Moonlight always tries to do unique…Cough" _


End file.
